Marauders meet the brigands
by Roxxanne Spinner
Summary: Harry,Draco,Gin,and Pansy end up back in time. and who do they meet in this odd time peiord? The Marauder Lilly snape and Luc of course. with father v. son comps. this is gonna be good. AU OOC maybe slash if it turns out thst way and a funny chaos1
1. Chapter 1 Just get on with it!

TOWTNE:HI! so um im The-One-With-The-Neon-Eyes...and umm this is my first ever story on FF.N i really hope y'all like it. I worked my little heart on this. OH! And i ate sooooo much pocky whie typing this because when i wanna right something silly i have to eat three handfulls of sourpatch kids and LOTS AND LOTS OF POCKY! so im VERRRRYYYY hyper at dah mommment. Also My A/N's are Prolly gonna be perty jacked up...kk? if you read this story i'll give you pocky...lots and lots of pocky...just not mine/ HEHEHE kk enjoy! Take it away Harry!

harry: The one with the neon eyes does not own us Harry potter characters unforentuly. we belgong to J.K. Rowling. And Neon says and i quote "if i owned you guys harry would get fucked by sevvie, drakey sometimes ron, charlie,bill, remus and whoever else the hell i want to fuck him." man...i wish she owned me...i dont wanna date GINNY! Waaaaaa...Sigh oh well on with it

Draco: C'mon harry lets go to my room.

harry:SQUEE! **Runs to Dracos room striping on the way**

neon: that was hot anyway one with it!

* * *

><p><strong>::1997::<strong>

"Bloody Idiot. I have no clue as to what would give you the idea that you were smart enough to...to…well I don't know what you were trying to do, but I'm pretty sure you'd find a really stupid way muck it up!"

"Oh c'mon I promise I knew what I was doing, just let me go and I will tell you guys all about my wonderful plan!"

Draco sighed as he looked around at the two other people in the room. The aside from himself and Harry, whom he was currently restraining with both arms wrapped around his slim waist, both girls just shrugged at him and nodded. Draco let Harry go who quickly snatched back the circular…err...thingy…that had been so wrongly taken from him when Pansy, Ginny, and Draco had walked into the Room of Requirement.

"Okay so! You know how I pulled my awesome me magic and disappeared off the face of the Earth and Mars until two days ago?"

"No you idiot. First of all you just walked out of the school calmly in the middle of lunch then you sent Ginny a text on that cell thing-a-mah-bob that said in all caps that you were somewhere in Egypt. Followed by how when you returned you planed to get laid, which hasn't happened as of yet because you've been locked in here all the ruddy time!" Draco said slowly at first then drifted in to a shout. Harry pouted and said

"Well thank you Buzz Killington. Antyway I went to Egypt and after breaking into… I mean going into without permission, the pyramid of King Tutankhamen first, after I found out that there are millions of bugs and dead things in a pyramid, I found some hieroglyphics. And they said that old Tutty had a coin thingy and it had some kind of power, there was something else but I don't remember it at the moment but what ev… Turns out he was a wizard not as good as me of course, but who is? But that's not the topic at the moment; we'll address that fact at a later date. Tut-Tut wanted to be with Cleopatra after hearing of how hot she was but the problem is she was long dead. So he made this thing in my hand to go and get it on with her. That's why he died, he was murdered by one of the many girls who he turned down for a wife sense he was shagging Cleo. So I have this cuz I wanna see if it really works. The End. So…what do you think?"

It was quiet for a while as Harry looked at his friends. Really they should have seen this coming. Whenever Harry leaves to go to some different continent he always comes back with some strange adventure, tale, and sometimes he brings back some odd/bizarre treasure or on the rare occasion, person(s). Harry had changed a lot after his fourth year of school when moldy came back to life. He was adopted by his godfather Sirius Black and decided that he wasn't going to live his life being a stick in the fudging mud. Thus the new and improved Harry James Potter was born. He started by getting his cherry popped then he hit on everything with a pulse male or female, not wanting to disappoint anyone. Then he became a prankster like his father before him .At first he was a solo man creating mischief alone since Ron and Hermione only wanted to be around him for the fame. So when Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson started to retaliate against his pranks, well he knew he had to recruit them. Then Ginny came along because, well, her two of her older brothers are Fred and George Weasley, so that one was a no brainer. So now it's just the four of them thick as thieves.

Pansy was the first to speak

"I know this sounds odd but, that sounds pretty cool."

Ginny and Draco gaped at her while Harry grinned triumphantly. "See? Think about it! You know it's a good idea cuz Pansy said so and she's pretty now!" It was true. Pansy was pretty now. Her blond hair was now jet black and framed her face. She didn't look like a pug anymore either now she looked like a pretty girl with evilness burning in her. Yup. A normal girl.

Ginny nodded slowly "Sure why not?"

Harry turned to Draco who was thinking how he was surrounded by idiots.

"C'mon Drakey if you agree I'll let you do that thing with the spoon and the cup." Harry said. You see, He and Draco weren't going out because they didn't feel the need to be a couple just to do certain… things that are not for the little itty bitties. Draco gulped and said lowly

"Really?"

"Uh-Huh… and I'll even let you…" he then proceeded to purr some very…bad things in his ear that had the Malfoy heir ready to cut diamonds if ya know what I mean. *Wink Wink Nudge Nudge* Draco nodded and looked at the smaller boy hungrily, geting the same look back. Ginny cleared her throat

"As much as I'd love to see some hot boy-on-boy lovin' as much as the next girl, could we see if that thingy really works?"

"What? But I wanted to let them finish!" Pansy protested not at all embarrassed at admitting wanting to see so boyXboy. But, honestly, tell the truth, what completely straight girl and/or completely gay guy _not_ want to see that? I'd totally be up for it ya know? Heck I'd ask to join in.

"Sure, whatever we're just going to do it later so doesn't matter. Okay so, Ginny Pansy I need you guys to come over here to get a good view of things. But first could someone hand me that paper so I can read the spell. Thanks. Okay ready."

Harry looked at the parchment in his hand then put it down and held on to the stone with both hands and spoke

"_Ne ia înapoi în timp_

_În cazul în care aşteaptă_

_Un prieten_

_O familie_

_Libertatea_

_Și temerile nu"_

A bright light erupted from the tablet and engulfed the four. Just before everything went black there was a shouting and thuds.

* * *

><p>Neon:<strong>Eating pocky while holding Kumagoro<strong> Dear god i love pocky. and i love you to Kumagoro! **hugs hime tightly**

harry:**Eating pocky and holding some odd stuffed Draco doll **i like pocky to. but i love you more Doll Draco! **Hugs **it

Draco: WTF! I TELL YOU TWO TO GO BUY SO GROCIERS AND YOU COME BACK WITH THOUSANDS OF BOXES OF CHOCLATE AND CARAORLMEL POCKY AND HOLDING STUFED ANIMALS! Wait..is that..me?

harry:Whaaaattttt noooooo. hehehe **hides doll draco behind his **back

Neon: Well while me and Kumagoro watch this you guys can Review my story. Please PLease no flamers! If there are ill send Kumagoro after you and you wont get any Pocky that we bought! Humpf! and the nice ones get Pocky and a hug so R&R sweetlings! byeeeeee


	2. Chapter 2 Hot Daddy

**H**IIII ITS ME I CHANGED MY NAME CUZ I CAN SO NOW CALL ME ROXXY OR ROXXANNE.

RS:so i had problems posting this cuz imn such a dipshit that i posted the wrong thingy.

Draco: With a rebel yell he cried more more and more!

Harry: More more more

RS: nooooo no more! why dont you both go have sex or summin?

Draco & Harry: HELL YES! **Runs away**

RS: Tom (tom riddle) could you please read the disclamer

Tom:certinly

Rs: **Swoon**

Tom: Roxxanne does not own Harry potter if she did then i would alternate between fucking harry and fucking her. and i'd still have the sexy that i have now. Now read the story before i destroy you!

* * *

><p><strong>::1977::<strong>

The students in the great hall one morning were all half-asleep, eating or making bubbles in there cereal bowl. Well that last option was mainly for one messy hared man that likes to call himself James Potter. This one called James Potter usually has his head out of foods, but considering that it was breakfast time at the begging of his last year at Hogwarts…well can you blame him? It's too damn early to even consider waking up.

Just as the 3 boys surrounding him were thinking it was time to pull him up before he drowned, a loud crash came from the slytherin table. The students in the great hall all jumped at the exact same time, and the possibly close to drowning James lifted his head, a purple cheerio stuck to his nose and one red cheerio on each cheek.

"Harry James Potter, your ass is grass if I can't get this shit off of my cloths!" Came a shout from the Blond boy that had fallen on top of the black haired boy who was, apparently close to his death.

"C'mon Draco…were all friends here! And plus am too sexy to die! Also you're crushing my ribs." Draco got off of Harry and set about helping pansy and Ginny up since he's all sexy classy like that. (**D/N: Draco: hell yeah I am. Me:WTF who said you could post an A/N in MY damn story go back to your hair jell. Draco: Bitch. Me: Oh so you WANT to die. D: No sir. Me: Then go bitch! D:Yes sir)** Harry sat up and brushed his cloths of, when he looked up he saw a hot guy with long blond hair and steel grey eyes, he also bared a strong resemblance to the boy who had just got finished threatening his life.

"Oh hello…you're hot… what's your name, honey?" he purred. The boy raised an eyebrow in fascination while he thought to himself that this boy looked worthy enough to have some fun with.

"Lucius Malfoy. And I must say you don't look so bad yourself. I would ask you your name, but I'm pretty sure that people in Mexico have heard it." He purred right back. He and Harry stared at each other for a moment before they started making out. Every straight/Bi girl and Gay/Bi guy and even some 'straight' guys were watching them with interest. Finally after the shock wore off Draco came to his senses. He stood on the table and pulled Harry back by the neck of his shirt.

"What the fuck Potter? That's my Father your mouth humping! Think before you go off and…WAIT MY FATHER!" His head whipped around and looked at the other blond who was both equally as shocked and as sexy as him. Then Harry looked around the hall.

"Oh…huh…oops. Hey! There's my dad! Hi Dad! You have cheerios on your face! Also also…You're Sexy! Like Me!" He then proceeded to run over to the Gryffindor table and sit next to his father. "Hi daddy I'm Harry!"

James looked at his 'son' and nodded slowly, a grin spreading out on his face. He opened his arms wide and said happily "Son!" Harry did the same but said "Daddy!" and they embraced rocking back and forth, sobbing there wittle hearts out. Draco looked at them and shook his head. He turned jumped off the table and stood next to the girls who were currently standing off to the side somewhere.

"Oi Harry, You think you could stop with cuddling your dad and come over here?" Ginny shouted.

Harry hoped up and ran over to her cuz; you don't up against a weasley girl unless you WANT your ear screamed off. "And we weren't cuddling! It was a manly Father, Son embrace."

"Whatever, we need to talk about why the hell where here!" Pansy whispered since she had sense enough to know that people Like for their eardrums to work. And also because everyone in the great hall were staring at them and the teacher had out there wands…and not the good kind.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Harry did something wrong and now were stuck in the Damn 70's! Who the hell wants to be in the Damn 70's for Merlins Sake?" Draco whispered furiously. He had a point…I wouldn't want to be around in the 70's either. d

"Well duh its Harry's fault! It's always his Fault! Whenever something bad and or stupid happens it's, guess who? Harry's fault." Ginny whispered back, fully aware that said boy was looking at her with his mouth wide open.

"Well, that aside we _need_ a plan for what were going to do while were here!" Pansy whispered since, apparently she's the only sensible one of them. They all turned to Harry with expectant looks on their faces that said, it's your damn fault were here so YOU figure out how to get us back! Though that's putting it pretty tamely.

"Okay fine! Well when I read the instructions, it said that we get sent back after a full rotation of the earth around the sun, which - if I remember correctly – is a full year. So I'd say the best thing for us to do is try to fit in, get to know people from the future as kids and get laid." Harry said calmly while across the hall he and Lucius were making bedroom eyes at each other. Draco noticed that and shuddered, but agreed with the others that that was a pretty good idea. They apparently forgot about the wands (not the fun kind) that the teachers were pointing at them until old Dumbles started talking.

"Hello. Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. May I ask who you all are?" Harry looked up surprised; he was having fantasy about a threesome with Draco and Lucius…Hot Damn that's hot. He looked at Dumbledore before shrugging and saying with a straight face

"I'm Peter Griffin"

"I'm Billy Idol" Draco said (**D/N: Hell Yes! With a rebel yell! Me: stupid)**

"I'm Paris Hilton" Pansy giggled.

"And I'm Lindsey Lohan" Ginny smirked. The four promptly laughed their asses off while the others in the hall just looked confused.

"Oh gosh…oh my goodness. No, no man were just kidding. My name is the great and powerful Harry James Potter. That Blond guy is the sexy and Mysterious Draco Lucius Malfoy. That girl with the Red hair is the Short tempered and Wonderful Ginny Molly Weasley. And finally that Blond girl who has potatoes in her hair is the Evil and Lovely Pansy…I wanna say Percilla Parkinson. And yes we are related to some students here. My dad is that guy over there James Potter. Draco's is the Sexy as Fuck Lucius Malfoy. Ginny's parents aren't here but her oldest brother Bill Weasley is right there. And ummm I don't know Pansy's family because I have no need to so yeah. Oh yeah and were kinda from the future and were stuck here for a year." He smiled.

Dumblebumble nodded and smile "Well then welcome to Hogwarts. If you would just tell me what house you're in during your time period then you may go there."

At the same time Harry and Ginny let out very Lion and Lioness like roars. After that Pansy and Draco Hissed like snakes about to attack and let me tell you, that shit sounded scary and sexy at the same time. Dumbledore nodded.

"So 2 of you are Gryffindors and 2are Slytherins?"

Harry rolled his eyes "Noo. What could possibly make you think that? Ginny and I are Ravenclaws and Draco and Pansy are Hufflepuffs. Of course we're Gryffindors and Slytherins! Why would we roar like lions and hiss like snakes?" Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist to keep him from lunging at Bumblebee. After calming Harry down they all went to sit at the house tables. Harry plopped down next to his dad Sirius, and Remus. Ginny sat with Bill and Lilly Evans. While Draco and Pansy sat with the dark and sexy Severus Snape and the just fuckin' Sexy as Hell and hell is very sexy Lucius Malfoy. At the same time they all thought

_This is gonna be fun…_

* * *

><p>Draco: What is that sound?<p>

Harry: it sounds like...moans

RS: OH TOM! YES PLEASE! MORE MORE

Draco&Harry: Oh my god!

Draco:Run Run for the hills!

RS:that'll teach them to have sex in my house with out video taping it for me. thanks tom

Tom:no problem my dear

RS:**giggle and swoon**

Tom:Read and review and ill send you pictures of Harry and Draco fucking and pictures of me (while he looks hotttt) naked/shirtless coverd in chocalate...and cookies.


End file.
